Drasonameko
The Realm of Shades This moon is home to the largest mines in Ganim and the only remaining monarchy led society. History The Realm of Shade is the homeland of most Shadow magic users, mainly the Amucani. It has been ruled by a monarchy since its formation. Formation: The kingdom struggled to find stability for centuries before they discovered the mining opportunities the mountains held and tentatively began trade negotiations with other realms. This overhaul was lead by the Queen of All, the first monarch to stay in power their whole life, living to the age of 2983 years old. The realm remained in the Queen's bloodline for over 9000 years before it was usurped by a rival bloodline in the era of an incompetent ruler. Control of the kingdom would change hands many times in the next 6000 years, having over a hundred rulers from different bloodlines in this era. Reign of The Uskjir: The Uskjir line took the throne around 12,000 years prior to the present, ruling with an iron fist and cruel ways. The family was raised to be ruthless and uncaring of others, and the realm suffered under their hands. Wealth was funneled into the family via high taxation, and they used this money to train their soldiers to be the best in Drasonameko and bribe politicians with inspirations of challenging them. Their reign over Drasonameko lasted longer than any other in history, and slowly drove the realm into the dirt. Some rulers were more lenient on the land, causing conflicting opinions on the family throughout history. The Last King of The Uskjir, King Resulth, was usurped by a dragon over a thousand years his junior, to the shame of the entire family. The family tried to flee the realm after the takeover, but were captured by Dsurion's rebels and public executed for their actions. The Leviathan Refugee Crisis: During the fall of Ver Sulta, Drasonameko experienced a flood of refugees, being the closest realm to it during the disaster. The monarch of the time, King Resulth, experienced many troubles in handling the hundreds of refugee Sjcani. He placed them in camps on the outskirts of the capitol city and provided the bare minimum of aid to the displaced people before abandoning them. Many suffered in the cold, being unused to the climate, and sickness spread quickly amoungst the refugees. The citizens of the surrounding towns banded together and pooled their few excess resources, making elixirs and tonics for the refugees, even going so far as to take in healthy refugees to help prevent the spread. Unfortunately, the disease was too strong for many of the Sjcani, and a vast majority of the refugees died the first winter in Drasonameko. Outraged at the blatant neglect of their refugees, formerly close allies and the sibling race of the Amucani, communities went on strike and riots and protests occurred. Faced with a growing unrest, King Resulth sent his army to squash rebellion and regain control. Many rebels were maimed or killed by the military, causing the economy to suffer from the sudden drop in skilled peoples. The realm settled into an uneasy stalemate, and eventually the king imposed a restrictive law upon the towns, raising taxes and implementing armed guards in the mines and quarries to watch over and spy on the people. This would continue until Dsurion's Rebellion took place and Dsurion usurped the throne from King Resulth, killing the former king in one on one combat. Current Time: The King Dsurion rules over the realm, and has been making alliances and friendships the Uskjir spurned, and making conciliatory gestures to the realms the Uskjir caused conflict with. He was married to a dragon named Virita, despite the disapproval from the upper class of the capitol, before her assassination. She was killed as she was watching over the hatching of their children by an assassin. The children were supposedly all killed by the assassin, though the body of one of the children was never recovered. Dsurion remains wracked with grief, but pushes on with his duties. Government Drasonameko is ruled by a non linear monarchy, mainly due to constant changes in bloodline due to successful takeovers of the throne. It is a non touchable law that the throne can always be challenged by anyone with enough backing to do it properly. The Monarchy has ultimate say in the processes of the Kingdom but can delegate responsibilities to council members and appointed offices. The daily processes of the Kingdom are usually handled by the Council of Commune, made of merchants and politicians in the capitol. Usually offices are held by wealthy citizens but some offices are reserved for specific types of candidates. Current Ruler: The most recent King is a dragon named Dsurion, who usurped the throne from the prior king at the unheard of age of 54 (In terms of growth, barely even 24, not a fully grown adult yet). His Title is the Merciless King, given to him from his ruthlessness in dealing with his enemies. He rules with a firm hand, but works hard to provide better resources for the working class and attempting to root out the corrupt Council members whose greed has been unchecked for decades. Society Heavily reliant upon other realms for most of their resources, the general population tends to live with just the bare necessities, and don't have many luxuries. Hardy and resourceful, most people tend to have lots of skill in making the most of little, and have close knit communities. The Capitol of Drasonameko, Sekeothur, home of most of the wealthier citizens of the realm, being the center of trade and the location of the realm's Gateways to the other realms. Fashions: Most citizens rely upon sturdy materials to help them survive Drasonameko's harsh climate, and thus leathers and furs are highly popular, alongside heavy cottons. Most clothing is dyed dark neutral colors, like navy blue, black or browns, as it is cheaper for those dyes to be made. Clothing is usually worn for a long time, so durability is a must amoungst the common folk. Many of the residents of the capitol tend to dress in practical but more decorated clothing, keeping flashy decor to a minimum. More uncommon fabrics such as velvet and silk are usually used as accents to clothing, and more formal wear. The only residents who dress opulently are the wealthiest of the merchant class, though it is frowned upon to flaunt your wealth so openly. Traditions: Religions: Social Taboos and Ideals: Geography and Climate This realm's climate is mostly cold and humid.Their winters are harsh and snowy, and the summers tend to be on the cool side. Being a mountainous realm, not a lot of farmland is available and the small amounts that are viable are heavily protected and supported by the monarchy. The mountains are full of all manner of minerals and gems, and the land is saturated in magic so the ore grows back at a astronomical rate, insuring the stability of their economy. Economy Drasonameko's main export is minerals and magically crafted items like magic books and jewelry. Most of the population work in mining and refinement, as that is what is most abundant resource Trivia Category:Realms